lonnatics smoothie
by kazwolf1
Summary: V day one shot  i made this on the run so be nice on your reviews   rated K  totally acexi   enjoy the ride and dont forget to comment


******Authors Note: happy V day, i was bored in my house alone (yes im alone on V day very sad *sob *sob) (that was sarcasm) so i decided to write a one shot, and heres the result dont be hard on me, i barely get inpired for this**

**disclaimer i do not own the LU**

**kaz is mine thoug**

**enjoy the ride i'll go to cry im my closset**

**Valentine's Day**

Its valentine's day at Acmetropolis, and our heroes are mall shopping, since even the villains take that day off; Duck is on the sports store trying to impress some girls, Slam is in the food court eating like usual, Tec is in the apple store asking a girl who works there out, Rev its with him, but he is playing with the computers, Lexi is checking what's new on her favourite shop, while Ace and Kaz are on the game stop picking some new videogames, but that wasn't all Ace wanted

´´_check this out dude, ``resident evil operation racoon city`` shall we get it? Pleaseeeeee? ´´_

Begged Kaz showing Ace the game

´´_what? Yea dock, whatever´´_

Answered Ace, distracted for Lexi, who was on the front shop picking some new jeans

´´_hello, earth to Ace, can you hear me? ´´_

Said Kaz moving his hand in front of him, getting barely no reactions from Ace

´´_man, isn't she beautiful? ´´_

Whispered the bunny

´´_for crying out loud, Ace why don't you ask her out man? ´´_

Asked Kaz putting a hand on his face shamelessly

´´_I can't, I don't know if she likes me the way I like her, what if she says no? ´´_

The worried bunny asked

´´_do you love her? ´´_

Kaz asked

_Yeah, but does she loves me back? ´´_

Ace answered

´´_there's only one way to know´´_

Answer Kaz going towards lexi's

´´_wait, no Kaz don't´´_

Yield Ace, but it was too late, Kaz was already next to her

´´_hey lex, getting some jeans? ´´_

Asked Kaz casually

´´_ho hi Kaz, yeah, can't decide from this two´´_

Commented Lexi

´´_hey, listen, Ace told me to tell you if you would like to go for lunch with him´´_

Kaz asked, ace melting on the shop behind them

´´_that sound good, of course, I'll love to´´_

Answered Lexi with some giggles

´´_fantastic, I'll tell Ace you said yes´´_

Said Kaz returning with Ace

´´_what did you tell her, what did she tell you? ´´_

Ace nervously asked

´´_is all settle dude, you'll take her for lunch, you can thank me later´´_

Said Kaz taking some videogames to the register to buy

_´´lunch? Ok, but what am I s…´´_

Ace stop when Lexi shoed up

´´_hi Ace, ready to go? ´´_

Asked Lexi

´´_uh, sure lex, were do you wanna go for lunch? There's ``tacos los panchos`` ``pizarriba`` you call it´´_

Ace said as they were walking to the food court

After a few slices of pizza, Ace and Lexi were laughing at the things they were saying, they seemed to have fun together

´´_move over slam, I wanna see what's going on´´_

Said Kaz sitting with slam, a few tables from Ace and Lexi

´´_you know, I didn't actually told Kaz to tell you if you wanna get some lunch´´_

Nervously confessed Ace

´´_I know´´_

Said Lexi taking a bite on her slice

´´_you know? How? ´´_

Asked Ace almost choking himself

´´_super hearing, remember? I hear everything you guys were saying´´_

Lexi explained, controlling herself not to laugh at Ace surprised look on his face

´´_ how much did you listened? ´´_

Asked Ace hoping she didn't hear him saying that he loves her

´´_well, I listen from the part that Kaz wanted a resident evil game… … all the way were you said that you love me´´_

Explained Lexi, enjoying the moment

Ace went cold

´´_don't worry bunny boy, I love you too´´_

Whisper Lexi on Ace's ear, then turning to go to throw the trash away, when she felt something holding her arm, it was Ace, who was holding her arm, he pulled her back, and give her the most long, passionate kiss, Lexi, then kissed him back, it was a sweet scene, everybody in the place started clapping at the two bunny lovers, when they stop kissing, they looked at each other's eyes, they could see true love, it felt like time had stopped for them, then Ace whispered ``_I love you Lexi´´ _then, after he gave her a small kiss, Lexi whispered ´´_I love you too Ace´´_

_´´ok, what did I miss? ´´_

Tec asked watching the love scene

´´_it's the Valentines Day effect Tec, with a little help from me of course´´_

Said Kaz presuming what he did

´´_I hate valentine's day´´_

Duck mumbled being horribly rejected from the girl at the sport shop

´´_I-love-v-day-I-got-a-million-of-girls-numbers-i-have-to-go-get-ready-for-all-my-dates-ha-ha-ha-this-is-so-coll-ok-see-ya´´_

Said Rev not even paying attention on what was going on

´´_don't worry duck, I can help you with your love problems, just look at what my intervention lead to´´_

Said Kaz being a total show of

´´_slam still hungry, I want more pizza´´_

Slam mumbled

**here was my one shot hope you like it**

**please comment**


End file.
